


A hamis orgazmus 2. - Pimasz Jen jutalma

by SassyMeg



Series: Cockles - Gyöngyfüzér [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: A SupNat Con második napja, Alsó Jensen, Boldog befejezés, Bottom Jensen, Békülni akaró!Jensen, Békülős szex, Cowgirl Position, Csókok & ölelések, Elképzelt Supernatural Convention, Elvétve durva szavak, Felső Misha, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Ingerült!Misha, Kicsi dühös szex, Kicsi kikötözés, Kis veszekedés, Lelki Kötelék, Lelki társak, Light Bondage, Little Dirty Talk, Lovaglós szex, M/M, Orgasm Denial/Delay/Control, Pimasz!Jensen, Részletes erotikus leírások, Shameless Smut, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Sértődött!Mish, Top Misha Collins, Valóságos elemekkel fűszerezve, Vitatkozások, az orgazmus megtagadása/késleltetése/irányítása
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: A SupNat Con első napjának vége még idillikus, de a második napja nem úgy alakul, ahogy a szereplői elképzelték. Jen féltékeny lesz, aztán pimasz, amivel kihúzza a gyufát Mishnél, s viselkedésének jutalmául nem marad büntetlen. Ám a nap végére mégis elsimulnak kettejük között a dolgok. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A történetben be van ágyazva egy youtube-os videó, ennek eseményei is szerepelnek a novellában. Mivel egy nagyon vizuális vidit választottam, a leírása elég nehéz volt, így sajnos sokszor használom a karaktereim (Mish, Jen) neveit. Ahol lehet kikerültem, de világos, hogy ez nem lehetett maradéktalan. Akit ez zavar, próbáljon ezen felül emelkedni. köszi. :)
> 
> Köszönet a segítségért Aninak, aki az apró logikai bakugrásaimat világossá tette, illetve ötleteket adott. :)  
> Valamint lefordította nekem a videó szövegét, hogy értelmesen beleírhassam a novellába.

 

 Ahogy Jensen visszajött a fürdőszobából, azt látta, barátja bebújt a takaró alá, és elszundított. Odalopakodva mellé feküdt. Nem akarta zavarni, de ahogy átölelte felébredt, és szorosan hozzábújt.

  
\- Imádom az illatod - súgta Mish halkan, a röpke alvástól a szokásosnál is mélyebb hangon - Persze amúgy is, de ilyenkor különösen... hmm, talán sütire emlékeztet... vanília?  
Barátja válaszul megcsókolta.

  
\- Akkor illünk egymáshoz, mert a tied meg fűszeres fahéj, almával... tiszta karácsonyi hangulatom lesz tőle! - fűzte hozzá nevetve Jen, miközben kék szemű társa a nyakát csókolta már végig.  
\- Azt mondtad, mielőtt zuhanyozni mentél, hogy ha visszajössz onnan, mindent "megfizethetek" neked... szóval... - percek alatt lebirkózta. Nem is néznék ki Mishből milyen erő van benne, de a sok futás, és főleg a jóga megteszi a hatását. Nemcsak hajlékony lesz tőle az ember, de erősebbé is tesz, mint a látszat.  
\- Tudod mit szeretnék?... - kérdezte - Azt szeretném, ha meglovagolnál... - lenyúlt a fenekéhez, és meglepődött azon, amit ott talált.

 Amíg ő elszunnyadt, és Jensen a fürdőben volt, nemcsak lemosta magáról az izzadtságot, de előkészítette magát egy buttpluggal. Így nedves volt kellőképp, és tág. Semmi akadálya annak, hogy a kérését egyből teljesítse.

  
 Mish először meglepődött, de aztán szerelmetes csókra húzta magához kedvesét, amit az szenvedélyesen viszonzott.  
\- Feküdj le, szeretném teljesíteni a kívánságod... - suttogta Jen.

  
 Végig csókolta Mish izgatottságtól remegő testét, különös figyelmet fordítva keményedő hímtagjára. Miután a szájával előkészítette, és kihalászta helyéről az újonnan beszerzett dinnyés izű síkosítót, bőségesen bekente vele a leendő "nyergét", kivette magából a dugót, majd mély sóhajjal ereszkedett rá szerelme farkára.

  
 Egy ideig nem moccant, hanem előre hajolva csókolta kedvesét, ölelve, simogatva becézve a másikat. Aztán lassan megmozdult. Hamarosan rátaláltak a mindkettejüknek megfelelő, fokozatosan gyorsuló, ringó ütemre. Jensen figyelte szeretője arcát, kinek szemeiben ott ragyogott az óceánnyi szeretet, tisztelet, bizalom, és feltétlen odaadás, amit iránta érzett. 

  Alkalmazták már ezt a pózt - igaz, ritkán, mert inkább Mish szokott így felül lenni -, de ez most mégis különleges volt, majdhogynem olyan, mint egy vallásos élmény. A smaragd tekintetű, szeplős, gyönyörű férfi még soha nem érezte, hogy ennyire kapcsolódik valakihez... nemcsak a testük, de a szellemük, és a lelkük is. Az ujjaik összefonódtak, Mish ringatta őt az ölén, felnézve rá őszinte csodálattal, hogy Jensen érzelmei túlcsordultak, és a szemein keresztül találtak utat könnyek formájában végig folyva az arcán.

 Kék szemű szerelme pedig csak suttogta felé:  
\- Jen, Jen... Ó, Istenem... annyira szeretlek... így vagy jó nekem... olyan jó... Jen... - hogy Jensen életében először elélvezett érintés nélkül, s ez elég volt ahhoz, hogy társát is átrántsa a gyönyörök kapuján. Lihegve omlottak egymásra, szorosan átkarolva a másikat, mintha attól tartanának, hogy a csoda, amit ölelve tartanak, egyszerűen csak eltűnik. Oldalra fordultak, de csak annyira, hogy mindkettejüknek kényelmes legyen.

  
 Hallgatták egymás szívének dobbanását, majd azon vették észre magukat, hogy lassú, szeretet teli, apró puszikkal becézik egymást.  
\- Szeretlek, Jen...  
\- Tudom... én is szeretlek, Mish...  
Hallatszott halkan a szoba csendjében. Fel kellett volna kelniük, hogy lezuhanyozzanak, de nem volt kedvük megtörni ezt a ritka varázst, kényelmes buborékot, ami átöleli őket, és a saját kis univerzumuknak érezhetik. Hamarosan egyenletes szuszogás jelezte: mindketten álomba merültek.

  
***

  Másnap együtt zuhanyoztak, reggeliztek, és készülődtek a mai újabb fellépésre.  
Akkor még fogalmuk sem volt, hogy a tegnapi édeni érzések gyorsan elillannak.

  
 Az egész úgy kezdődött, hogy Sebastianra megint rájött valami zizi. Szokásává vált, hogy néha annyira tapadt Mishre, hogy - bár Mish gyakran részt vett az ilyen játékokban -, de kezdett neki is elege lenni az egészből. Azt pletykálták, hogy a leviatános évad alatt, amikor ki akarták tulajdonképp írni Castielt a sorozatból, és emiatt akkoriban egyre ritkábban tudtak találkozni Jensennel, épp Sebi Roché volt az, aki vigasztalást nyújtott az elbűvölően kék szemű angyalunknak. Misha egyszer azt mondta neki, hogy olyan, mint egy idegesítő, kanos kiskutya, aki mindenkire felugrál, és mindenkit szeretne meghágni. A nem épp hízelgő szavak ellenére, egyértelműen Sebi imádta Mishának még a lába nyomát is.

 Persze a közelébe sem ért Jensennek, és a kémia egyoldalúnak mutatkozott a legtöbb esetben. Kivéve, ha angyalunk adakozó kedvében találta magát, akkor bolondozásból úgy tett, mintha ő is teljesen oda lenne Sebastianért. Ez egy kissé ingerlékennyé, s titokban féltékennyé tette Jensent.

  
 Dean és Cas megformálóinak külön tartott paneljei is voltak, de most - érezve a feszültséget - Mish úgy döntött, hogy ő is fel megy Jensen mellé a színpadra. Szoktak alkalmanként csinálni ilyet, amikor váratlan megjelennek előre be nem jelentett színészek egy adott panelban. Így tettek, amikor unatkoztak, esetleg fel akarták vidítani a másikat, vagy bármi más okból, mint valami rossz kölykök: megtörték az adott panel előadását.

Jensen & Misha - Recasting Dean

 

 Úgyhogy mikor Misha megfelelőnek látta az időt, felment ő is Jensen mellé a színpadra. A közönség nem számított rá, de sokan szerették őt, szóval nem volt az ellenükre.

  
 Mish megragadott egy mikrofont, majd vicces hangsúllyal, és még viccesebb ábrázattal beleszólt:  
\- Oké!  
 A nézők nevettek. Jen vizet töltött magának, és valamit súgott partnerének, ami nem hallatszott a mikrofonban, mire Misha megjátszott szigorral:  
\- Ne mondd meg nekem, hogyan csináljam ezt! Ne mondd meg nekem, mit csináljak! Fejezd be! Ne beszélj így velem, ezek előtt az emberek előtt.

  
 Jen csak morgott valamit, és továbbra is a vizével foglalatoskodott, miközben Mish rá ült az ott lévő asztalra. Majd felállva onnan így szólt:  
\- Ez egy kínos dolog, hogy Jensennek tesztek fel kérdéseket, de én vagyok itt.  
 Mindenki nevet. Mish folytatja:  
\- Ammm, szóval amúgy essünk túl ezen. Mi a franc folyik ott? Te ott... van egy glóriád? Oké, kérdezhetsz engem, mindenről... Oké, semmi baj, én majd válaszolok.  
 Fan csaj a mikrofonnál, aki előző nap kérdezett Mishától, és most Jensen véleményére lett volna kíváncsi, de így furcsa helyzet állt elő:  
\- Azt kérdeztem tőled tegnap, melyik szerepet választanád, kivéve Castielt, és te Deanét választottad.  
Mialatt a kérdés felvezetése zajlik, Mish az egyik rajongó csajjal flörtölve hülyéskedik - ránézeget többször -, közben halk kuncogás hallatszik a nézők soraiból.  
 Misha visszafordulva a kérdező felé, teljes figyelmét neki szenteli:  
\- Igen, Igen. Igen. Kifejezetten kértem, hogy castingolják újra azt a szerepet.  
Közönség nevet - miközben Jen úgy néz Mishre, mint a véres késre -, de Mish zavartalanul folytatja:  
\- Szerintem ez pont úgy néz ki, amit a közönség értékelne.  
A rajongó tovább érdeklődik:  
\- Mit gondol erről Jensen?  
Mire Mish:  
\- Mit gondol Jensen? Le van nyűgözve! Úgy értem, ez teljesen nyilvánvaló…  
Jen ránéz Mishre, amolyan "komolyan beszélsz?" arccal, majd neki mondja:  
\- Igaz?  
Jen ugyan bólogat, de amikor elfordul tőle, nemet int a fejével. Mish tovább beszél a közönségnek.  
\- Hízelgőnek veszi.  
 Megint Jenre néz, aki helyeslően, mosolyogva bólogat, de ahogy Mish elfordul tőle, azonnal tagadólag csóválja a fejét, mókás arcot vágva.  
\- Tudjátok olyan...  
 Jensen felé fordul, aki meglepett arcot vág, hogy kollégája vajon észrevette-e, amit közben ő művel a háttérben, de amint Misha elfordul tőle, eltúlzóan rázza a fejét, és szájával formálja, hogy nem...  
Közben barátja folytatja:  
\- Nyilván összehasonlítani velem mindkettőnknek...  
Jen a háttérben indít egy "dead signalt", de abba hagyja, ahogy Mish perifériás látásába kerül. Hallgatja szerelmét, és kissé bólogatva úgy csinál, mintha marhára egyetértene vele. Eközben Misha ránéz, Jensen erre tesz egy "absolutely" egyetértő fejrázást, de mikor társa elfordul újra tiltakozik, akkor egy "mit képzel ez?" arcot vág.  
\- Inspiráló és... - folytatja Mish.  
Jensen sejti, hogy felé fog fordulni, ezért rögtön helyeslően bólogat. Misha újra hátat fordít neki, kollégája megint tagadólag rázza a fejét. Miközben mindenki ujjong, Mish Jen felé fordul, aki túlzott kedvesen somolyog rá, Mish viszont szívből nevet. Jen arcára művigyor ragadt.  
Mish gyanakodni kezd, és megjegyzi:  
\- Fogalmam sincs, mi olyan vicces ebben.  
 Jen felé fordul, aki megint kezdte volna a pofavágásokat, de most "lelepleztek" arcot vág. Mish még rövid ideig mosolyog, majd ez elhal. Beharapja az alsó ajkát, fejét lehajtja, és idegességében végig simít a feje hátsófelétől a tarkójáig, majd megérinti az orrát. Egy pillanatra felnéz, majd újra le.

 Tudja, hogy Jen bohóckodott a háttérben, és most, hogy nem néz rá, azzal is tisztában van, hogy újra ezt teszi, hiszen bár ő idegesen sóhajtva leült, a közönség mégis kacag. Jensen hülye arcokat vág a háttérben, olyan mozdulatot tesz, amiben arra utal, hogy Mish egy elkényeztetett hercegnő... társa nem fordul felé, de sejti, mit művel. Jen arcán felvillan az önelégültség. A közönség hújjog. Mish Jen felé fordul, most nem késve le gyors grimaszáról.

  Jensen pofátlanul eltúlozva a hüvelyujját mutatja (a nemzetközi jelzést): minden rendben. Mish csak nézi Jent. Majd kissé késve elfordul, és megérinti az orrát. Ahogy előbb a tarkó simítása, ez is az feszültsége jele. Nem szereti, ha kedvese ezt műveli vele a színpadon. Mindeközben Jen a háttérben túlzásba esik, kifigurázza barátját, s amit mutat, az leginkább egy "hörcsögbe oltott" kényeskedő hercegnőre utal. A fokozottabb nevetésre újra Jen felé lendíti a fejét, aki az imitációt villámgyorsan megszakítva lehajol egy ásványvizes palackért. Felveszi, csavargatja a kupakot. Mish pedig újra a nyakát dörzsöli.

A fangirl bocsánatkérően veti közbe:  
\- Sajnálom, Mish!  
 Jen még mindig fogja a palackot, tekeri a kupakot, s oldalra nézve a nézőkre öntelten mosolyog. Egy pillantást vet barátja felé, majd a rajongók felé fordulva közli:  
\- Jó kérdés!  
 Nevetés a közönség soraiból.  
Végre leszedte a kupakot, és tölt magának vizet. Mish arcán közben látszik a palástolt megbántottság, és a dac. Ezalatt Jen újra mutogatásba kezdene, de közben ingerülten, hátra sem nézve megszólal Misha:  
\- Nem tudnád csak meginni azt a kibaszott vizedet, és lemenni a színpadról?

 Jen épp a szájához emelte volna a poharat, de ezt meghallva a tengelye körül félfordulatot téve nevetni kezd. Aztán tényleg megissza a pohár vizét, és lesétál a színpadról hagyva, hogy szerelme érvényesüljön.

\---

 A szokásos ugratás ez köztük, de Jensen érzi, hogy egy picit ma mégis túllőtt a célon. Nem hiszi, hogy Mish komolyan haragszik rá, de abban biztos, hogy felbosszantotta. Erre hamar rájött, ahogy később a színpad mögött viselkedik vele. Akart neki adni egy békítő puszit, de Misha eltolta.

\- Ezt nem fogod megúszni ilyen könnyen, Ackles.  
Ebből sejtette, hogy bizony később a hülye mókái miatt szorulni fog.  
A rendezvény után mindenki szétszéledt, ki késői vacsorára, vagy egy koktélra, de akadt olyan, aki a fáradtsága miatt, a lefekvésre gondolt. Így volt ezzel Jensen is, csak nem épp az alváshoz készülődős lefekvésre gondolt...

Tett, amit tett, de mégis semmire sem vágyott jobban, mint egy jót szeretkezni Mishsel, aztán elaludni egymás karjaiban. Viszont tudta, hogy megbántotta szerelmét, s emiatt ez mégsem lesz annyira egyszerű.  
Amikor benyitott a közösen használt hálószobába, meglepetten látta, hogy Mish már csomagol. Döbbenten fordította el a háta mögött a zárat. Most az kellett a legkevésbé, hogy valaki megzavarja.

\- Szent kibaszott szar! Mégis hová készülődsz? -kérdezte döbbenten.  
 Először úgy látszott, hogy szerelme szóra sem méltatja, aztán mégis megszólalt.  
\- Tudod, ezt a kibaszott viselkedést már megszoktam Jaredtől. Ő nem más, mint egy nagyra nőtt, elkényeztetett, és időnként gonoszkodó nagy gyerek. Tudom, hogy sokáig vele tartottál az ilyen csínyekben, de elég volt. Nem fogom tűrni, hogy így viselkedsz velem nyilvánosan.  
\- Na de, Mish...!  
\- Hallgass! Nem érdekelnek a kifogásaid! Ja, és ugye most is olyan vagyok, mint egy kényeskedő hercegnő... vagy nem?  
Jennek muszáj volt megragadnia Misht, hogy a szemeibe nézhessen.  
\- Istenem, Édes! Kérlek ne csináld ezt! ...Ha akarod: térden állva kérek bocsánatot tőled...  
 Az utolsó mondata után jelentőségteljesen megmozgatta a szemöldökeit, és bár nem várta, de társát ez gondolkodóba ejtette. Tudta: most kell ütnie a vasat, amíg meleg.  
\- Büntess meg! Ahogy csak akarsz, de kérlek: ne haragudj rám! Tudod, hogy mennyire szeretlek!

Mish magához rántotta Jensent, majd durván csókolni kezdte. Nem kímélte a duzzadt, csókolni való ajkait, hanem beleharapott. Jen felszisszent, de nem panaszkodott. Mindketten vadul tépni kezdték a másik ruháit, így pillanatok alatt az ágyon hemperegtek anyaszült meztelen.  
 Aztán mire Jensen észbe kapott volna, társa már ki is kötözte hason fekve az ágyhoz, nem túl szorosan, de ahhoz épp eléggé, hogy ne tudja mozgatni rendesen a kezeit. Sejtette, hogy mi a szándéka szerelmének, és igazából hagyta. Megbízott benne száz százalékig.

Mish mohón csókolta végig a gerince mentén, majd mikor a fenekéhez ért, kissé erősebben megpaskolta a félgömbjeit. Masszírozta az izmokat - felszítva benne a vágyat -, tudta: nem fogja könnyen megkapni a kielégülést. Hallotta a tubus kattanását, majd a hideg zselé érintését a bejáratánál... hamarosan pedig már a benne sikló ujjak hatására nyögött, és nyöszörgött.

 Akarta, annyira akarta, hogy Mish benne legyen, s hozza el neki a végső megkönnyebbülést, de erről egyenlőre még szó sem lehetett. Nem fog könyörögni, határozta el magában. Újabb tíz perc múlva viszont úgy olvadt semmivé elhatározása, akár a tüzes pokolba dobott hólabda.  
\- Kérlek... Mish... könyörgök... szükségem van rád... bennem. Gyere...  
\- Nem, még nem - szólt a határozott válasz.  
 Újabb hosszúra nyúlt másodpercek, amit óráknak érzékelt. Aztán egyszerre csak ott volt. Mish belesüllyedt tövig, de előbb meg sem moccant. Jen próbált mozdulni, de a párja hangja megakadályozta.  
\- Ha nem hagyod abba, a végsőkig elhúzom... pedig tudom, hogy most akarod...  
Jensen csak annyit érzékelt, hogy felváltva harapásokat, és csókokat, szívásokat, és nyalásokat kap az egyik vállától a másikig. Ez a technika roppant érzékennyé tette a bőrét. S amikor nem várta, Mish mozogni kezdett. Hamarosan keményen kefélte, de ő nem bánta, sőt.  
\- Ez az... még... még, keményebben... ahhh...

De szerelme pontosan tudta, hogy mikor lenne neki nagyon jó, és olyankor mindig megállt.  
Már legalább háromszor volt a küszöbnél, de kedvese nem engedte neki a megkönnyebbülést, és ez az őrületbe kergette. Már bármibe beleegyezett volna, csak kapja meg a végső feloldozást.

Érezte, hogy a kezei kiszabadulnak, zsongító dédelgetést kapott, majd elhangzott az ígéret, amiben nem is volt biztos, hogy hallotta-e, de felfogta. Teste újabb pozícióba került, most háttal feküdt az ágyon, felolvadtan hagyta... majd megérezte a szédítő lökéseket, melyek minden egyes alkalommal eltalálták a prosztatáját. Újult erővel tartott ellen, s végül olyan orgazmus vihar szippantotta magába, amire nem is számított. Ennyire erősre semmiképp. Minden izma megfeszült, Mish még mindig mozgott benne, de érezte, ő gyönyöre is tájfunként fog lecsapni.

 A szoba levegője - az eddigi lihegések mellett - hirtelen megtelt artikulátlan nyögésekkel, és káromkodásba fúlt kiáltásokkal. Aztán egy rövid időre elájulhatott. Arra tért magához, hogy Mish megtisztította nedves törlőkendővel, alá - őt félre hengerítve - pedig egy tiszta, bolyhos, puha törölközőt terített. Félálomba merült, ám érezte, az óvó ölelését szerelme karjainak, és még hallotta a suttogást azon a szexi hangon:  
\- Aludj - egy csókolt lehelt a nyakára - Ha felébredtél, együtt zuhanyozunk... de tudod, még nincs vége.

Össze kellett szednie minden képességét, hogy válaszolni tudjon.  
\- Tudom - motyogta -, ha legközelebb is ez lesz a büntetésem... újra kényes hercegnőnek nevezlek...  
\- Ne feszítsd túl a húrt...  
\- Szeretlek, Mish...  
Egy cirógató csókot kapott a homlokára, majd a szájára, és mosolyogva zuhant az álomba, de még hallotta a csendes szavakat:  
\- Én is szeretlek, te széltoló!

\-------

Vége

**Author's Note:**

> Ha tetszett a Cocklesem vége, hagyj kérlek kudost, (innen fogom tudni, hogy neked is tetszett, amit írtam). A kudos <3 gomb megnyomása semmilyen regisztrációval nem jár. :)


End file.
